charon_rpg_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ido no Akai
Ido no Akai is a short pixel adventure game, created by kidofrillyskirt. The story is about a boy named Dell who one day after meeting a mysterious girl he's friends with, his older brother suddenly goes missing. Knowing that his brother is the only family he has, Dell explores the dark mysterious woods with only a lantern to explore the reasons of his brothers disappearance. Summary A little boy named Dell searches through enchanted forest for his lost brother ''- Cai. Be careful! Big Bad Wolf waits for You here…'' ''-Brief Description'' A young boy called Dell faces a horrible tragedy : his older brother has gone missing. He can’t depend on anyone besides himself, so he decides to wander through a dangerous forest near their house. But this dark and silent forest isn’t as safe as it seems… Characters Dell The younger brother and the protagonist of the game. Dell takes the appearance with silver hair, blue eyes, a white shirt underneath his red hood. Generally, he has a cheerful and happy-go-lucky attitude and deeply cares for his older brother. When it came to searching for Cai, he was devoted in his search and wasn't faltered by any warnings he was given to the chances of loosing his brother. Cai The older brother of Dell. He is often refereed to as 'tall' by Dell and is visibly taller than him. He has long silver hair and as for his clothing, he significantly wears a purple bow. Not much is known of his personality as Cai didn't take much appearance within the story, however, he appears as a kind and gentle person. Echo The light spirit of the forest and a close friend of Dell's. When Dell collected water and Cai collected wood, Dell met up with Echo and played with her in the forest. Though during the game, she didn't speak much and offered to guide Dell partway through his search of his brother. Story Dell and Cai have lived together in a small house in the forest. Cai collects wood whilst Dell collects water from the well. Recently, Dell has met up with a 'white girl' who he meets in the forest. On one particular day after his brother had gone out, he disappeared and didn't return later that day. Deciding to look for his older brother, Dell takes a lantern with him on a quest to retrieve his brother. As he goes through the forest, he is greeted by a wolf who expects him to answer his riddle. If getting the correct answer, it possible to proceed. Along the way, Dell comes across strange and mysterious creatures who guide him by bringing advice to him as he-patiently listens their story. He comes across two crossways-the right being accessible. The left being later accessible. Dell is warned not to drink the water, as it can bring terrible side affects. Deciding to heed the warning, Dell obeys the creatures request. Again, the wolf appears mysteriously-is it guiding him or luring him away from his brother? Dell can only trust his instincts and answer the riddles. He comes across the church and for a brief moment-the girl in white appears to him. Once he's led out, Dell finds himself face-to-face again with the Wolf. This time, he is set on a timer and made to rush out for an exit to reach to his brother in time. When he succeeds, he's surprised to see he's turned up home. When he investigates the well, he finds his brother who fell in. The brothers reuite and Dell is thankful that the spirit of the forest-which reveals to be Echo-had guided him the path to his brother. Gallery Ido no akai sprites.png|Sprites of Dell Ido no akai sprites 2.png|Sprites of Wolf that appeared